Forgotten to Love
by TsundereQueen01
Summary: What happens if haruhi forgets all the hosts and her past years with them?
1. Chapter 1

**Forgotten to Love chapter one**

**It was just another ordinary day in the host club. Or, atleast, that what it would seem like to anyone else besides the hosts, themselves. Although most of the culprits where too dense of their acts. **

**Haruhi sat at her usual seat, a round little table with three chairs, one for herself and the other two for her guest the girl,whom acted as a boy, was behaving normally as if nothing were peculiar of any sort, she was trying to ignore the burning feeling of someone staring at her. The hairs on the back of her neck, standing on edge as she kept the conversation with her lady guests to cover her knowledge of someone watching her. As a few minutes past her guests stood and left with a little bow. She smiled and said bye as she then heard her name be called. "Haruhi!~" she turned around to see that it was tamaki, the prince of the host club, who called her name. **

**"Yes, sempai?" She took the chance to look around and noticed that it was hikaru whom was looking at her and once she looked back at him, he blushed lightly and went back to his conversation with kaoru. **

**Tamaki outstretched a hand towards her with a smile**

**"why don't you come over here and host with daddy?" Amazingly the guests were even denser than the princely blonde and didnt notice the nickname. Haruhi did though and ignored it. She smiled and went over to him before her next guests came and had to get up and move. **

**"Sure, sempai." **

**The little act if 'hosting together' made tamaki smile widely the entire time. As she came to sit beside him he casually tried to slither an arms around her only to get her to swat it away. After a few minutes of small talk with tamaki and haruhi's guests, one of tamaki's regulars spoke up. "You know, tamaki's been talking an awful lot about haruhi lately... Could... Could you two possibly be dating?" Little hearts floating in her eyes as she leaned forward anxiously, along with the other three guests. Tamaki blushed deeply as haruhi looked away, probably also blushing but trying to hide it.**

**"W-well... No, we are not." He then grinned at the guests before grabbing haruhi's chin and pulling her close to him. **

**"Although, I would not refuse the idea~" haruhi blushed and pushed him away. **

**"Quit being so weird!" Though only getting a wide grin from tamaki and two arms wrapped around her. **

**"Your blushing~ could that mean that your falling for me?" **

**"In your dreams!" She barked at him and tried to squirm out of his arms "let go off me." He smiled, despite the let down and kept his arms around him and flirting throughout the rest of the host hours as their guests fangirled. **

**By the end of host hours haruhi managed to separate from tamaki and, in a rush, grabbed her back pack and things and made her way to the door. **

**" 'See you guys tomorrow!" She yelled over her shoulder as she disappeared out the door. As she ran out, she wasn't looking where she was going and went down the hall swiftly,not wanting to be near tamaki anymore and get weird blushes and heat waves. Then, as she was in deep thought, she reached the stairs. Unaware of the flight of stairs, she missed the first step and fell head first down the flight, hitting her head upon the stone and blacking out. After a while, tamaki went to leave, taking the same way out. He rounded to the stairs and then saw haruhi, limp on the floor with her eyes closed, his eyes widened in fear...**

**(Cliff hanger!) **

**(Anyways... If this seems a little jumpy around then ill explain. At first I was just going to make a simple little one chapter fluff but then I got into it... But ofcourse I started writing more and more. By the time I got to the point to tamaki calling haruhi over, I relized that haruhi isn't really the kind of person that would open up over flirting(no matter how the intensity) and so I got the idea of her going something really serious(which you'll find out later ;) and so I needed to have haruhi get flustered or something so she would leave quickly and get hurt. So that's how everything happened! Btw I already have the next two chapters written but ill wait for some reviews and reads before that. I do not own OHSHC) **

**Review, favorite and all that great stuff**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgotten to Love 2**

**Tamaki dropped all his book and ran down the stairs to Haruhi and scooping her up,princess style,his eyes wide and hands shake but stern. He held her close to his chest ,dearly and carefully went back up the stairs,back to the music room 3. He went in silently and quickly but softly set her down on of the couches. Tamaki then turned around, gathered himself and faced kyoya,who was already observing the situation.**

**"Kyoya! Call the hospital and have an ambulance arrive!" He nodded and swiftly pulled out his phone, doing so. Honey walked over to them and looked at haruhi with wide eyes.**

**"Tama-chan, what happened to haru-chan?" Hikaru and kaoru then appeared on the back of the couch and peering over her **

**"yeah, boss. Why is she unconscious?" Tamaki turned back around to them and then down at haruhi, worriedly. **

**"I don't know exactly...all I know is that when I rounded to the stairs, I saw her unconscious on the stairs..." He bit his bottom lip and sat beside her on the wide couch softly and ,cupping her cheek tenderly with worry.**

**"I hope she's ok..." **

**(Sorry for the shortness! The point of this chapter was pretty much just to set the scene and fill in the time between haruhi's fall and to the hospital. But when she's there, it'll be worth the next chapter! ;)I)**


	3. Chapter 3

**After a few hours haruhi was transported to the hospital. The doctors had inspected her only to find a few physical bruises and other stuff. Haruhi had still yet to wake up after a few hours more and most if the hosts had decided to leave and come back the next day except tamaki, who stubbornly refused to leave her side.**

**Finally, at 11:37PM haruhi's eyes fluttered open and she sat up in the cheap hospital bed. Tamaki's face lit up, standing out of the plastic chair that was across the room. He rushed to her side.**

**"Haruhi! Your awake! Are you alright?!" She looked at him with a confused expression. **

**"I'm fine, but... How do you know my name?" **

**(Sorry for another short chapter! Trying to get people hooked! Hehehe ;) ) **


	4. Author's note

Hello...~ I am so sorry for not have posted the next chapter yet. Thank you for all the reviews, It really made me feel happy. I had already written the chapter but I lost it when I got my new phone! And now I'm on vacation for the week and I don't have enough time to rewrite it. That, and it's been to long I can't remember how it went... I am so so so so sorry.

Hold up! I've got an idea! Since I am so murky blank what bout you guys maybe help me out? Gimme some suggestions in the reviews!~

love ya!~ thank you! Ciao for now!~


End file.
